


Habeas Corpus

by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Prison, Prisoner of War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart
Summary: As the Rocket situation worsens overseas, Silver is arrested over suspicions of collaboration. His wife fights for his release.
Relationships: Kotone | Lyra/Silver
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Habeas Corpus

_Even if Lyra could predict the weather, she could not have chosen a better day to hold a wedding. The Sunday morning was not too warm, nor too hot. It was sunny, the Springtime light framed perfectly the spires of Nunoike Temple in Cherrygrove City._

_Even if it was a miserably rainy day, however, she would be the happiest woman on the shores of the Eastern seas. She was marrying the love of her life that morning, and she felt as if she would take off flying at any time._

_“I do.”_

_“I do.”_

_His lips catch hers as the words leave her mouth._

_Their first kiss as husband and wife. It somehow felt different to all the rest. She knew that no kiss would ever feel the same as this one. Cheers erupt behind them as the guests watch the beauty of the scene unfold._

_This was the beginning of a new, brighter chapter together, and she could not wait to see what it brought for her._

* * *

It had been three months since Silver was sent to prison.

It was a time of fear in Johto. The Rockets were causing trouble in Alola, and it reminds her countrymen when the gang took over Goldenrod City. Lyra understands that, she feels the dread herself, but they were dealing with it the wrong way.

As the situation worsened overseas, the government cracked down on criminality around the major cities. People even slightly suspected of association with Team Rocket were jailed without trial, and who would be more of a suspect than the son of Giovanni himself?

As the weeks pass, the weight of desperation starts to set into her. Every day, Lyra made her way through Route 29, onwards to the Criminal Court at Cherrygrove City to try to broker some kind of habeas corpus for her husband, onward to Route 46 to try to visit him at the cold, lonely tower of a prison, to Goldenrod City to denounce the arbitrariness on any media that will have her, all for nothing.

That day, more than any other occasion before on her life, it felt as if her entire world came crumbling down onto her, leaving she with no air to breathe. Her husband, her soulmate, her partner and support for life, was being taken away from her and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

The former Champion knew her husband was innocent, of course he was. He may be arrogant at times, and lose his temper, but he was not an international war criminal. In his own little, weird way, Silver was one of the most loving people she had ever met. As he is shown patience and love, he also developed a sensibility for others, for their community, for their blossoming family.

Besides, even if he was capable of aligning himself with the insane plans of his father’s, even if he was still that angry, lost boy he was when they met, if there was one thing that she was absolutely sure, it was that her husband loves her. He would not want her worried, he would not do anything that would force him to leave her like that.

The man that the government, that the corrections judge, had in mind was not her Silver, and the good people of New Bark Town knew that, so she never stopped fighting. Maybe she could not do anything the moment he was taken away, but she could fight for him every moment after.

One day, someday, all that fighting would pay off. By the holy fire of Ho-Oh, they would meet again.

* * *

_“I’m pregnant.” Lyra says, squeezing her eyes shut in anticipation of his reaction._

_Her fists are balled at her sides and her shoulders are aching with accumulated tension. She could not see him, she refused to open her eyes._

_There was reason to be concerned. In all of their four years of marriage, they did not discuss children even once. Nevertheless, Silver never seemed the paternal type, as he often looked very uncomfortable around children, not to mention his… less than stellar paternity. Alas, she had been meticulously taking contraceptives, but those damn pills failed on her, and now here they are._

_She is so fucked._

_The anticipation is killing her, and the brunette is about to repeat herself when she feels arms around her waist, lifting her from the ground and spinning her around._

_His laughter echoes through the room, what a rare and sweet sound it was. He puts she down softly, dropping to his knees and kissing her stomach._

_“Ho-Oh granter of wishes, I swear I will be the best father in the world.” He mumbles against her midsection before lifting back up and taking her in his arms._

_“So, you aren’t upset?” The former champion asks with her mouth against his chest._

_The redhead takes her shoulders and pushes her back, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion_

_“Upset? Lyra, I could never be upset that you were pregnant. I’m beyond happy that we’re having a child together, that we’re going to be parents together.” His expression brightens as he kisses her gently on the lips._

* * *

Lyra smiles fondly at the memory and how happy they both were.

It had passed over six months since Silver was taken away. In the meantime, the situation over at Alola calmed itself down, and their Prime Minister began feeling the international pressure over the illegal arrests.

Finally, after many a travel around the country, finally it had been decided that her husband would be released on probation tonight.

The brunette woman is overjoyed and relieved, but she cannot think that some losses could not be recovered. He had missed the birth of his daughter, he had missed the return home, he had missed the first few months of her life, and those memories would follow them all to the grave.

For months, the young mother had been afraid that they would not be parents together any longer, but he was coming home, her daughter would grow up knowing her father. The girl would be able to have a relationship with him, and she would be able to watch it for all the years that were to come. To watch them both grow together, to see them happy in each other’s company. She would be able to be with her husband. She would be able to feel his touch again, his breath on her skin, his arms around her waist, his hands in her hair. She would be able to see him smile. She would be able to eat his terrible cooking that she had missed so much, to hear his gruff voice in the mornings.

Lyra waited anxiously at the kitchen table of their tiny house near the bay leading up to Kanto. The baby she held in her arms began to fuss slightly, softly whimpering and pulling her from her thoughts, back to reality.

“ _Shhh…_ ” The mother coos, rocking her daughter gently so she would fall back into a blissful sleep.

She could already see Silver in her. That baby was her father’s daughter. She knew that if Silver was never released, she would still have a part of him with she, and no matter how bittersweet it would be, she would love her unconditionally.

“Lyra?” May calls her friend, cautiously walking toward her.

The Hoennish trainer had returned to their hometown to tend to her childhood friend as soon as she had heard the news. It had been a tough couple of months for her, too, seeing the usually vivacious girl so depressed and hopeless haunting the corners of the house with her daughter in tow.

It was so much of a normal occurrence that May had hardly noticed the tears that began to trickle down her friend’s cheeks as she thought of him.

“Sorry…” Lyra laughs bitterly, wiping them away.

“Don’t be sorry. This has been hard on all of us, but especially you. Are you nervous?” The other asks, as if she is reading her mind.

“I know I shouldn’t be, he’s my husband, I’ve known him for years, but I can’t help it. I’m terrified.” The Johtonian admits, looking at her daughter sleeping soundly in her arms.

“That’s perfectly valid. You have a daughter, Lyra. Silver hasn’t even met her. It’s been three months of him sitting in prison, a horrible and torturous prison all alone. We don’t know how he’s going to be, we can only hope he’s the same man he was.” May says, sitting down next to her friend on the table and smiling. “You didn’t even get to say goodbye, for Ho-Oh rainbow tail! If you weren’t nervous, I’d be worried.”

Lyra places her hand in her friend’s, squeezing it lightly, thankful for her words. The other girl always knew how to make she feel as if she was not crazy.

“Do you want me to take her for a while?” May asks, looking towards the baby sleeping on her mother’s arms.

The older woman looks at her, too. As much as she did not want to let go, she knew she needed to. She needed a little time to herself.

“Thanks, that would be great.” Lyra responds, slowly lifting her arms out to May. The Hoennish trainer moves her arms towards hers and takes her daughter, rocking her as the baby begins to fuss again.

Lyra takes her leave and heads up the stairs. She walks into the bedroom that she had shared with Silver before he had been taken away.

Her childhood room.

It had been years since her mother left for Ecutreak City, to live on a retirement home, after she became a widow. After that, Lyra and Silver left their stupidly cramped apartment in Goldenrod City and moved into the village life at New Bark Town, even before they were married.

She had spruced it up a little together, getting rid of any girlish fashion it held and making way for a new life filled with new memories. She remembers the first time he ever saw this room. A teenage girl’s room.

* * *

_“This is your room?” Silver asks, trying to suppress a laugh._

_“What’s so funny?” Lyra counters._

_“Lyra, it looks like an Igglybuff exploded in here or something.” He chuckled in mockery. “Is there any surface in here that it isn’t pink?”_

_“Ever since I became Champion, I never spend much time here. I guess I never really noticed how much of a relic it ended up becoming.” She admits, feeling self-conscious about the place._

_“It suits you. I like it, somehow.” The young man grumbled, looking away out the window._

_Lyra smirks._

_“Well, that’s good!” She responded, walking over to him and then pushing him down on the rather tiny bed, his body pressing against hers._

_The redhead turns them over and hovers over her, smirking before leaning down to kiss her full lips. He slips his tongue between her lips, making her moan slightly. Her lips glide over his in a tender embrace before he slides to her neck, nibbling and biting._

* * *

Lyra can still hear her laughter echoing through time, from this same room, so many years ago.

She walks in alone, without Silver behind her. She grabs the clothes she had laid out on the bed earlier this morning. Black jeans and a blue blouse. She did not want to seem too made up or too casual, so this is what she settled for.

Simple yet elegant.

The brunette removes the sweats she had been wearing and grabs her jeans, pulling up each leg. It seems as if it is an odd effort. She removes the jumper she had been wearing and slip on her blouse. Should she wear shoes? She decides that is best and slip on a pair of flats.

As the woman gazes upon herself in the mirror, she can almost see Silver behind her, smiling at her and mouthing about how beautiful she looks, just as he used to do every morning.

She turns around, but he is not there.

Lyra is scared, and she can finally admit that to herself. What if he is different? What if the time he spent in prison had changed him? Would he still want a baby? Would he still want her?

All her thoughts come to an abrupt halt when she hears the door open downstairs.

Silver.

The woman leaves the room and climbs down the stairs two steps at a time. As she finally reaches the living room, she sees her husband, guarded by a pair of scowling policemen, as well as Ethan, who had took upon himself to escort the man down from Route 46, as the government had seized her husband’s Pokémon and training license.

“Silver?” Lyra whispers, so quietly that she barely hears it herself.

Yet, he can hear her.

His cold, dead eyes flicker towards hers as May gets out of his way inside.

Ethan and the police officers are staring at them, as is May. She does not care about their stares, only Silver’s. He looks tired and worn, but his eyes are the same. Those same piercing grey eyes that lent him his name. His mouth is slightly agape as he looks up at his wife.

May and Ethan lead the guards outside, to give the couple a little privacy. Lyra takes one step towards the living room, where her husband stands, and then another. She goes to take the last step when he lunges forward, catching her before her feet reach the carped.

His arms very nearly crush her, but the former Champion lets him carry on with his gesture.

There is a deep pit in her stomach which Lyra cannot explain with words. The redhead does not smell the same, he does not look quite as strong and impetuous as he once did, but he feels the same. He feels like home. She chokes on her sobs as he pulls her away to look at her figure.

“Ho-Oh, you are so beautiful. I missed you, I missed you so much.” He breathes out, tears welling in his own eyes.

“I missed you, too, Silver.” She sobs, taking his face in her hands, kissing him again.

“I love you.” He whispers as the tears fall from his eyes. “I’ve always loved you, from the moment I laid eyes on you, from the moment you bumped into me at Cherrygrove City, every time you handed my ass back to me, I just fell deeper in love with you, even if I didn’t know it.”

Silver wipes his tears with the sleeve of his shirt, a gesture he repeated so many times in his life that feels natural, even if he had no reason to in many years.

“You’re all I thought about in there. You kept me going.” He finishes, more seriously now.

Lyra looks at the man in front of her, how broken he looks, but how whole he looks at the same time.

“I thought about _you_ every day.” She smiles through the tears. “I fought for you every day and I’ve loved you every day.”

“And how can I ever make up for that?” He asks, as if it is a serious and mind-consuming question.

“You’re a fool, Silver.” She giggles, fresh tears sliding down her face. “Kiss me.”

With no need for further request, he dives into a heart-fluttering kiss on his beloved wife. His beard tickles her skin and his lips soothe all the worries she had had not so long ago.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, she pulls away reluctantly.

“Would you like to meet our daughter?” Lyra asks sweetly.

“Daughter?” Silver grins widely.

“That’s right!” She smiles. “A beautiful baby daughter.”

He releases his wife, allowing her to walk away. She walks into the kitchen and collect her daughter from the small pen she set up there to watch the baby while she takes care of the meals.

When Silver sees the love of his life with a baby in her arms, his breath hitches on his throat. There is an overwhelming feeling of adoration as he watches her smile down at this baby, _his_ baby, the baby they have together.

He has never seen this woman look as stunning as she does right now. He takes his daughter in his arms, prying his eyes away from her.

“She’s so small.” The man notes. He has never cried so much in one day, but he does not care, this is worth crying over.

“She looks like you.” The brunette comments, her voice full of pride.

“No, she’s as beautiful as her mother.” Silver concludes, not taking his eyes off her. “What's her name?”

“I was waiting for you.” She admits, a blush creeping its way onto her cheeks.

Silver does not quite know how to react to this declaration. _Lyra waited? She was that sure?_ He looks down at the precious girl in his arms, smiling.

“What do she think about Crystal?” He suggests, keeping his emotions at bay while choosing the name.

“I think it’s perfect.” She replies, hugging him from behind and resting her head on his shoulder.

As they stand in silence, together, in the middle of their living room, Lyra hopes and prays that this house be filled with nothing but laughter and happiness for the rest of time.


End file.
